Return to the Underground
by DollPartsRealHeart
Summary: ten years after Sarah left the Labyrinth she finds a way back through an old friend, but she has grown up, her perceptions have changed. With a new world at her grasp - will she accept her desires, or return to sensibility? eventual J/S
1. Chapter 1

1.

_____________________

A twenty-five year old Sarah Williams was still a dreamer, regardless of how much time ran through her hearts desires. Now a master's student, she has since traded forgotten hours in the park for lost hours in her university's library. Although the college's theatrical department no longer used her talents, she used her skills in a middle school English classroom. Now she inspired the love of books in her twelve and thirteen year old students instead of audiences at the playhouse. She was a teacher by day, and a Master's student by night. Teaching couldn't sate her love of folklore and books; she needed that additional quest for knowledge. It was not the life she envisioned all those years ago, but it was sensible, it was stable.

Looking through her notes, Sarah needed to come up with something to get her students attention on the mythology section. Flipping almost absent-mindedly through her book, she fell on a passage on the Celtic Otherworld:

"It is the most delightful land of all that are under the sun; the trees are stooping down with fruit and with leaves and with blossom. Honey and wine are plentiful there; no wasting will come upon you with the wasting away of time; you will never see death or lessening.

"You will get feasts, playing and drinking; you will get sweet music on the strings; you will get silver and gold and many jewels. You will get everything I have said ... and gifts beyond them which I have no leave to tell of"

Perhaps it reminded her of childhood adventure, or maybe it was just another long forgotten dream, but she highlighted it and tabbed it out for the next class discussion. Maybe it would get their imaginations jump-started, just, as it was hers.

She lazily began thinking of a far away land, on that didn't require electric bills, car insurance, rent, mandatory Sunday dinners, and pay checks. The world she found herself drifting into was instead filled with biting fairies, mischievous goblins, brave garden dwarves, chivalrous knights, gentle beast, and a handsome king with a wicked smile. In her daydreams, this world was a safe haven, an escape from all the stresses and threats of adulthood – it was her hearts desire. She began to lose herself in these thoughts of what would never be again when she felt someone shake her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but we are closing" the student librarian muttered to her. Sarah gathered her books into her bag, and slipped on her jacket. She looked around the library as she made her way out, noticing she was the last to leave, again.

"At least I can say I know how to shut a place down," she mumbled to herself. She made her way out of the library and stepped into the chilly winter air. Tightening her jacket and her arms around herself, she began to make her way to the parking lot. The lights of the campus gave her the sense of security, but the few shadows lingering in the corners gave room for her imagination to run. Sometimes she felt predators in the night hiding, other times she swore little creatures of the night were just waiting for a friendly voice to lure them out of hiding.

Tonight was on of the 'predator' nights. She felt eyes watching her, the paranoia creeping through her skin. Tonight, the feeling was even more powerful; she heard strange noises as she passed the shadows. Tiny whispers speaking only gibberish were carried on the wind. Out of the corner of her eye she could see something small fidgeting in the bushes. As soon as she turned to give it her full attention, the motion stopped. "Hello? Is someone there?" she yelled. The whispers stopped, nothing came forward – predator or friend.

Whether it is excitement or fear, her heartbeat quickened its pace. Adrenaline suddenly fueling her body she quickened her pace towards the parking lot. Her ballet flats failed to mute the "clap clap clap" of her steps across the brick walkway. She was nearly at her car when she thought she saw a small person out of her peripherals. A tiny, skinny man no taller than her hips with white hairs springing out from a tiny cap and bushy eyebrows started to creep forward. Her heart stopped.

"Hello?" she said weakly. Something was unworldly about this man, but familiar. His little cap on his head, the small bracelet around his wrist triggered a memory too far away to recall. The whispers returned – but no words were audible. His appearance was something of a nightmare or dream; his wide face had high angular cheekbones with the skin pulled tight to his oversized, hairy ears. This small man was dressed in an otherworldly fashion, he wore a long, off white shirt with dark leather trousers tied together with woodland utility belt– they seemed like something out of one of the fairytales she read to her students. He motioned to follow him as turned around, heading to back towards the school.

As if in a trance, Sarah dropped her books and followed. This man looked so strange, so out of place, but that unnamed familiarity drove her to follow him. The little whispers started to hum a far away tune – another familiarity. The little man stopped in between two buildings when suddenly a massive hole emerged. Not missing a beat after the hole emerged, the little man took a step inside; and another, making his way downward. Sarah followed, unable to make sense of the scene in front of her, but completely intrigued nonetheless.

The hole was dark, but the whispers grew louder, but in a language she couldn't understand, but they seemed to be singing a lullaby of some sorts to her as she passed through the darkness. She couldn't see the little man, but she heard his rhythmic steps in sync with her own as they made their way down. The near-silence was killing her until she spoke "Hello? Where are we going? Who are you?"

Her questions went unanswered in the dark. She felt like she had been walking forever when she was suddenly struck with her own doubts. 'What am I doing? I'm in a dark, impossible hole with a strange little man. What the hell is wrong with me?' Lost in thought, she didn't notice when the little man in front of her had stopped causing her to crash right into him. But he made no sound.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been paying attention." Sarah said fussed, but the little man seemed not to notice, or care. She could hear the jingling of keys, followed by the tell-tale sound of a key scraping on the inside of a lock, then a door opening and light filling the bottom of their pit. Her guide walked through the door into the impossible world and turned toward her.

The little man finally spoke, "Well Sarah, come on in. You were so brave as a child. Don't you think it is a 'piece of cake' just to walk through?"

This guide seemed familiar in an intimate, yet frustratingly vague way. She could have seen his face in a dream she had forgotten seconds after waking up, or perhaps she had seen his eyes in a crowd somewhere, some day, burning into her; but she could not remember. Feeling suddenly dizzy and strange, as if the pavement was about to open up right underneath her and swallow her whole, she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The in struck her – although he was more miniature person than the fairytale dwarf she had envisioned, was her childhood friend and ally all those years ago on another grand adventure.

"Hoggle?" she cried, tears filling her eyes.

"None other!" he replied, his smile dominating sixty percent of his face.

Her heart filling with joy and years of longing for her old friend over took her and she ran into his open arms, enjoying the long overdue hug.

"Welcome back Sarah. The Underground missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

2

"You're real," she whispered, more to herself than him, "you are here, I'm here, and this is real."

"Of course it is you silly girl. Just because you had to give up on some of your dreams don't mean we stopped." He said indignantly, releasing her from the hug.

"Oh, but Hoggle. I didn't want to do it. But I had to move on, be sensible. A grown up can't have her head in the clouds all the time. Sometimes we have to sacrifice our dreams to be practical."

There was sincere regret in her voice, but truth. Although Hoggle didn't come from her world of sensibility, he could empathize with his friend.

Sarah let go of her sensible self for a moment and allowed herself to truly take in her surrounding, and let out a sigh of happiness.

"I'm just so happy to see you! I thought I would never see you again!" she said, allowing herself to do a bit of a twirl as she spoke.

"Well, that has always been your problem Sarah – taking things for granted." Hoggle declared. "You assumed there was no way back. You just didn't bother to look for a way back. You just made yourself move onward, not forgetting us – I could see that, but you didn't ever try to come back either. We got tired of watching the 'you' we know fade away, so I took a trip up top to get you."

"It wasn't that bad. Everyone has to grow up and be practical." she replied sheepishly and continued, "I'm sorry I let you lose me. I value friendship, and those insane, magical hours I spent here were most fantastic of my life. I'm sorry Hoggle. I shouldn't have let go."

Hoggle looked her in the eyes "You're forgiven little lady. You aren't the first, or the last to give up their dreams for what you call maturity."

Knowing her friend accepted her apology; she took a moment, and looked around. The desert, the howling wind, and dead trees she associated with the outskirts of the Labyrinth were no where to be found; in their place was a lush forest with tall oaks, wild flowers of ever color sprouting from the ground.

"Hoggle, where in the Underground are we? And why do you look and sound so different from last time I saw you?"

Hoggle let out a small sigh of frustration and began "You are at one of the many entrances to the Underworld from the Aboveworld. You are just on the other side of the Labyrinth, about half a days walk from the Goblin City. And it looks different to you, young lady, because you are looking at it differently than you did ten years ago. And I look and sound different to you for the same reason. You are no longer experiencing the Underground as a fantastical teenager, but like an imaginative adult with a stronger grip on reality."

"So is there a desert on the other side of the Labyrinth, or was that just my imagination?" she questioned.

"Let me ask you something, when you arrived here the first time, what was your main focus? Did you really care about anything outside of that?"

"I just saw the Labyrinth, I heard my brother crying, and I saw the Goblin King. Nothing else mattered to me in those moments." Sarah explained.

"Well then, you have your answer – if nothing else mattered, you wouldn't have been able to see anything else, no matter how fantastic or terrible. Your eyes chose what they wanted to see; your ears had selective hearing. It is all part of the wonder and terrors of this place for one that young. Until you have a firm grasp of yourself, you can never be sure of your surroundings."

Sarah took in this advice and surveyed her surroundings once again. There was no desolate wasteland surrounding the Labyrinth, if anything – it was more of a wild forest filled with melodic sounds instead of the terrible wind howls.

"But why do you look so different? Last time I saw you, your appearance was like a dwarf and your clothing was much more…hard."

"It is the same thing – you wanted to look at this world as something directly out of a fairy tale. I'm a dwarf, but not all dwarves have oversized heads and dress a peasant. Now you can see me for what I really look like. My race is a cousin to yours, but we are one of the 'Hidden People'. We lived underground, so we are shorter than your folk. Otherwise, physically the same."

"Was there anything else I missed?"

"Other females, I would assume, the different types of fairies. You were a teenager, and a spoiled one at that. You wanted to be the only girl in the world, so you that was how you saw it. I'd also bet you didn't really 'see' the beast or the knight either. But you were still a child, it's to be expected."

The last statement took Sarah back, but it was the truth. When she came through the Underground the first time, she was quite spoiled, and wanted to be the focus of those around her. That was what attracted her to the theatre. But it was over now. She had to live in the "now". And the "now" was a magical world around her, and she didn't want to waste any more time missing her friends.

"Can we go further? I would love to see Sir Didymus and Ludo again, as well as explore – if that is okay."

A smile spread once again across Hoggle's features.

"Of course! We just need to go by my house first. The missus was worried if the trip would be safe or not, and she'll be worried about us." Hoggle turned and gestured for Sarah to follow him again.

"You're married? That's wonderful Hoggle. How long? What is she like? Do you have any children?"

"We've been married for many, many years. Long before you came to the Labyrinth. Her name is Mael, and she is very fussy. As for children – my race very rarely has children. That is why there are so few of us in the Underground. But we live along time. Sometimes we get one of the taken children from the goblins. That is what Mael and I are looking to do someday." he added wistfully.

As they walked, Sarah chastised herself for not learning more about her companion during her first trip. Granted, she had a mission the first time, but it didn't excuse her behavior. This time she was going to be a better friend.

They walked until they got to a clearing with a small, wooden cottage with a thatch roof. "Well," her friend exclaimed, "here we are! Home sweet home!"

At the sound of his voice, a small woman burst out of the little cottage. No taller than her husband, the little woman wore a dark blue shirt under a crimson dress accented by an earth-brown apron. Her dark grey hair was pulled into a neat bun at the top of her head, and she had an annoyed look on her angular face, but her honey colored eyes expressed great joy at seeing her husband.

With her hands on her hips, Mael cried out in her high pitched, scratchy voice "Well there you are, just as you please! Going off into the Aboveground, no care for the one you left behind! Hoggle, you are the most obstinate man

I have ever laid eyes on! I told you to take one of those friends of yours? But did you listen? No, of course not"

"You know damned well that it was much easier to go Aboveground alone – those two would have stuck out like sore thumbs."

Mael let out a loud, exasperated sigh, shaking her head lightly. "Well, be that as it may…is this the girl?" She turned to Sarah, and gave her a warm, inviting smile.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Sarah if that is what you mean."

With that admission, Mael quickly approached Sarah and pulled her down to a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you my dear. Hoggle told your kindness and me all about you. How you got this man to stand up against the king, I'll never know. But I'm glad you did. He has had a bounce in his step ever since. Come in, let's get you both some tea."

Sarah and Hoggle followed Mael into the little cottage, Sarah ducking to get inside. Sarah took inventory of her surroundings: the space was cluttered, but comfortable. There was a light-brown, circular wooden table in the center, the left wall was consumed by the well decorated fireplace, with a kettle hanging over a small fire, a small bed for two along the right wall, with a ladder that climbed up to a loft. The entire cottage couldn't be more than ten feet high, but it was cozy and you could feel the warm memories inside.

As Mael prepared the tea, Hoggle and Sarah took their seats at the little table. Feeling a little anxious, Sarah knew that she was squirming in her seat as they waited for their cups. She saw the calm concern on Hoggle's face.

"Stop your crawling around in your seat. If you have something you want to say, just spit it out Sarah."

"Sorry, I fidget when I'm nervous. I always hoped that I could come back, and now the reality is around me and I'm trying to take it all in."

"Did you like it here Sarah? Is this a place you would want to make your home?" Mael asked, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Of course! It's a dream come true. It's a dream I thought I'd never be lucky enough to come by twice. I'm here without cost to anyone I love. I'm in a world so magically different than my own. It's a world of the stories I teach my students. I have never forgotten this place it haunts my dreams. I've always wanted to come back. How could I not?"

Hoggle looked at her with great joy across his face, while Mael gave him a side-ways glance of concern.

"I thought you'd want to come back! That is why the beast, the fox and I came up with this plan. We saw you so lonely and bored in the Aboveground, we just knew you'd want to come back here, despite the changes."

"You mean what I see? What is life without change? That is kind of exciting Hoggle." Sarah replied.

Hoggle gave her that shy smile that she recognized.

"Now, tell her what she has to do Hoggle." Mael said sternly, "Don't let her think it's just easy as pie to jump worlds like that."

Hoggle looked down toward his tea and mumbled, "I was going to get to it."

Mael sat down next to her husband, and then looked at Sarah. "He doesn't want to just spit it out just yet. I think he wants to draw it out and make it all theatrical. He's had a flair of the dramatic since you came here last." She said, winking at Sarah.

"Well, what do I have to do?" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Sarah, you have to go through the forest, explore the Labyrinth until you reach the Castle Beyond the Goblin City…" his voice trailed off, dread filling the air.

"And then? I've solved it once. What could be so bad about that now?"

"Because now Sarah, you aren't a guest of the Underground. You are a foreigner, and you must seek an audience with our king to get permission to stay here." Hoggle's voice strained with regret, as he was about to finish the explanation.

"Well, as long as I am kind and courteous, it shouldn't be too bad, right?"

Hoggle exchanged looks with Mael, and with his wife's smile to encourage him, he finished, "It shouldn't be. But you have to consider who you'll be seeing and pleading your case. From what I heard your last encounter didn't leave a great impression."

Her heart filled with dread, but her curiosity needed to be fed. "Do you mean I have to see him?" she said, straining on the last word.

"Yes Sarah, you have to see the Goblin King."


	3. Chapter 3

***************************

The air felt heavy with anxiety as Sarah took in those last, frightening words. She looked between the faces of the couple in front of her. Hoggle's face remained strained, whether by concern or calculation she couldn't tell. Mael's face looked back at her with concern and a smile.

Shyness filled her heart as she began to look down at her feet and curled her hands underneath her chin in a childish gesture to get a grip on herself.

"I suppose there is no way out of it, is there?"

Hoggle was the first to speak. "No, Sarah. You know that if there were I would never have broached the subject."

"And what if I didn't see him? I just hid and thought it out for a few days?" she said, with a noticeable shake in her voice.

Mael patted her husband's hand and replied for him, "Sarah, if you were to stay in the Underground for more than thirteen hours, you wouldn't be able to leave. No human can be here without the consent and protection of the royal family. It is not just the law, but common sense. Your kind can't tolerate our world for longer than that or you start to die."

Both Hoggle and Mael noticed the horror stricken look on Sarah's face.

"And before you jump to conclusions, it isn't a punishment to humans. It's just the way you are made. You lot gave up on magic, so you don't have it in you to tolerate it for that long without getting very sick."

Closing her eyes, Sarah attempted to rub her worries away by massaging her temples. When this did not work, she looked back at Hoggle and Mael. Smiling weakly she said to herself "His knowledge was greater than his wisdom, and his powers were superior to his character…"

"What was that?" Mael asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. I was just pepping myself up!" Sarah replied, her optimism increasing with every word. "If that is the cost of my dreams, then I'm willing to do it."

"I knew you would be," said Hoggle, "There was always something about your eyes that gave me the impression you should be here. When we'd look in on you in the Aboveground, you seemed to be looking out of the corner of your eye for something to pull you away."

She smiled shyly at her friends. "Is there anything else I should know about this visit? Any other little bits of information I would find useful? I want to be as prepared as possible for this time round. I understand things won't be as I understood them the last time, but will anything be consistent? I won't see the world the same through my mature eyes, but something familiar would be nice. Do I have to go alone? Is there anything forbidden? Will there be any other new rules?"

Noticing the nervous tone in her voice, Hoggle attempted to answer his young friend as thoroughly as possible.

"I should just explain our ways," He let out a breath in order to sort himself. "In the Underground there are two types of folk. There are those that are born here, and those that came here in refuge. Most of us have ancestry in the Underground. Then there is the second sort. They were what your lot would call sorcerers, wizards, witches, and the like. They came here under royal protection from your world."

As Sarah listened she thought of the different sorts of people that would come to the Underground and wondered about the circumstances that lead to their exodus. Maybe they were dreamers like her, but she thought they were probably the survivors of Witch-Hunts and the like.

"Those of us that are from here have a trade or a means to support ourselves, but those that come under royal protection have to prove themselves in some way and be assigned a trade. So, when you see the king, you'll plead your case, give reasons why you should be allowed to stay, and ask for permission to earn your way."

"So not only will I need to travel to the castle, grovel to the king, and convince him to let me live here, but I need to figure out a way to prove that I'm worthy and I can contribute to the Underground?" Sarah responded with the stress evident in her voice.

"Pretty much Sarah. I know it sounds like a lot, and it will definitely be a challenge for you. But if it is what you want it is what you will have to do."

"Well, if that is the way it's done, that that is how it must be done." she said with a weak smile.

Mael pulled at Hoggle's right sleeve, a gesture to her husband that it was late and time to retire. He put his left hand over hers, and smiled warmly at his wife. Mael gently left his embrace to make her way up a ladder. Then Hoggle turned to Sarah.

"And with that out of the way, and a full day ahead of us tomorrow, I believe it's time we all got to bed. Mael will show you a place to sleep in the loft, and we'll start fresh in the morning. Okay?"

Sarah nodded and followed Mael, who by now was halfway up the ladder. She climbed cautiously up the later after her. After she felt secure and safe she gave Mael a hug and wished her good night.

Hearing Mael land on the bottom floor, Sarah looked over the ledge of the loft to say "Thank you for bringing me home."

Across the forest where Hoggle lived, through the labyrinth of the Underground and beyond the Goblin City, a cantankerous monarch looked through a glass orb. Like the Aboveworlders would watch television, this king watched the actions across his kingdom in a piece of glass held in his magical hand. Within the latest transmission he witnessed the return of someone he worked at forgetting.

Ten years had passed in the mortal realm, closer to thirty in his, and the Goblin King tried to push away memories of a self-induced defeat. He should have known as soon as the mortal girl picked up that little red book that he was doomed. But watching her enthusiastically act out the little play in the park stirred near dormant emotions in his heart.

It wasn't her youth that pulled him to her, it wasn't necessarily her beauty either. It was the way she would look into the empty space in front of her and BELIEVE something was there. It was her sad eyes that kept looking for magic, and chasing unicorns that blew the smoke away from his heart.

He and his minions plotted for weeks to provide an opportunity to meet face-to-face. The play didn't work. The elaborate soma-dreams didn't either. The poems didn't either – she mistook them for misplaced notes from her school. Then opportunity struck –her parents needed a babysitter for many weekends in a row. While her child-care skills lacked and the exercised displayed Sarah's lesser characteristics, the baby provided the Goblin King a chance at meeting this unique dreamer.

While the cat-and-mouse game he played with her was amusing and educating, the end result was devastating. Never in a million sunsets did he imagine anyone, let alone an Aboveground female, would reject his offer. Her dreams, her wishes, the promise of his heart were laid in front of her – and she chose the world she knew over the majestic.

The Goblin King knew he should let this grudge go, but with the proof of his rejection displayed in front of him the pain returned.

The years appeared to have treated his dreamer well. Looking at her image now, he realized she was unfinished at the time of their last meeting. Her hair was darker – now it was more of an ebony color instead of a walnut, and her eyes were deeper set and held knowledge unavailable to her at their last meeting. Her skin was still glowing, but it had an aura of loneliness that hadn't been there before.

As the girl in the glass leaned over a barrier to give a last comment to her friends, the Goblin King flicked his wrist to relieve himself of the orb, as well as the sudden stiffness in his chest.

"It appears I will have a visitor in the next few days" he said to no one in particular.

The two guards nearest the king looked at each other, then to their king. Then the lithe, rough looking goblin with a pad of paper and a fountain pen in hand said timidly, "Should we send word or make any special preparations for your guest, Your Highness?"

"Not for now Figwit. Thank you." he said, almost sadly as he began to gaze out the nearest window out into his Labyrinth. "Any preparations would be too hasty. I've made that miscalculation with this particular guest before. For now, we wait and see what the next sunset will bring us."

Figwit bowed and crept back into his position as the guards continued their silent vigil over their king.

The moon hung high over the Underground and the pensive king silently left the throne room to his private quarters. The next few days would prove to be incredibly challenging in many respects, and he did not want the added responsibility of feigned cheer around his subjects. He stalked through the winding halls of his castle, nodding at the various goblins he passed and smiling curtly at the few members of his court that he passed. After what seemed like forever, he arrived at his chambers. As he pushed the door open with one hand he let out a disgruntled sigh.

Although the night held the promise of secrets, the dawn would reveal unfamiliar truths the King was not yet ready to face again.

Hoggle and Mael prepared for bed in their usual manner. Their nightly dance of face washing and wardrobe-change did not change simply because of their visitor. One hundred years of marriage created such comfort and routine.

As they climbed into their little bed, they looked at each other with the love that had grown over so many years.

"Hoggle, now that I've met that girl – I understand why you went through all that muck to help her. She has a kind heart, I can see it."

"You see the good in everyone _cariad_, but I'm glad you see it in Sarah. I don't know what it is about her, but I'm certain something interesting will come of her being back in the Underground."

The settled in their bed and pulled up the covers and blew out their candle. The small fire burning in the fireplace would keep them warm, and kept a small glow allowing them to look into each other's eyes before going to sleep.

"Good night Hoggle."

"Good night Mael."

And the two Underground dwarves went to sleep, uncertain of their friend's future, but with love and warmth in their hearts.

a/n: sorry this took so long to update. I moved across the country, then had writer's block! It won't be that long ever again!

Also: reviews are love. They feed this writer!


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah woke up very slowly. The first thing she noticed was the texture of the sheets. Instead of her satin sheets, she felt the cotton-like material underneath her. Then she heard the gentle, dancing sounds of a forest, and finally the telltale sounds of someone making breakfast. This made her smile with the memories of the night before. She was glad to be home despite the price she must pay in the coming hours.

She pulled herself out of the cot and began to rearrange her hair as best she could. With an optimistic heart and a smile on her face, Sarah began her descent down the ladder to welcome the day.

"Good morning Mael," she said over her shoulder. "How are you this morning?"

Mael turned from the oven and smiled at Sarah. "I'm well. I trust you slept well. You look less worried than last night."

"It's amazing how a bit of sleep can affect my mood! I feel ready to conquer the Labyrinth!" Sarah responded. "Where's Hoggle? He isn't still sleeping, is he?"

Mael turned her back to the little oven. "He's outside preparing a bag for you, my dear. Thankfully, you've only slept about five hours, so you should have plenty of time to get to the Castle."

The time restraint suddenly hit Sarah like a ton of bricks. If she only had thirteen hours in the Underground before she died, then she had just wasted five hours. "Whoa – wait a minute! Last time it took me at least ten hours! How do you expect me to get there in less than eight?"

"Well, a map of course!" came a voice from the doorway. Hoggle was the one who spoke, but next to him was a silver fox-man wearing a blue velvet buccaneer hat, a red velvet overcoat with a white shift underneath, black pants, and black Wellington boots.

The fox-man spoke. "And of course, a little guidance, my lady." He let out a beautiful, dignified bow, and looked up. "If you'll be so kind as to accept the services of this knight."

Sarah couldn't contain herself. She ran over to Sir Didymus and pulled him into a hug. He was taller than she remembered, but with the knowledge Hoggle had given her, she understood that Sir Didymus would no longer resemble a plush toy, but a fox/man/knight.

"It's so good to see you again!" she exclaimed while releasing him from her hug.

The good knight regained his composure after the obvious breach in protocol, and gave her a fox smile (which was quite sly and charming). "Lady Sarah, it is a great honor to see you again! Like Sir Hoggle said, you will get through our lands with the help of a map and a few shortcuts I will be able to provide."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, no my lady! It would be a far greater dishonor to allow you to perish under the time restraint than it would be to let you go through the Goblin's Path."

Then Hoggle took over. "Besides, Sarah, you are not running the Labyrinth in competition. You are going to the castle to gain an audience with the King. You are not a challenger; you are an immigrant. Therefore, the same rules don't apply to you."

"Well," Mael interrupted, "before the lot of you take off, at least eat a bit. You'll need the energy." Mael looked at the two men and Sarah with healthy concern and gestured them to sit at the table.

The four comrades sat together, taking their portion of breakfast. Sarah noticed that he plate in front of her was nothing like her breakfast sampler in the Aboveworld. In place of toasted bread, there were toasted mushroom heads; instead of eggs, there was some combination of chopped apple and peach; and replacing her beloved bacon was boiled spinach. Sarah eyed the plate suspiciously as she reminded herself of the last time she had Underground peaches.

The men ate greedily at their plates, but Mael with her motherly-intuition noticed Sarah's hesitance.

"What's wrong Sarah? Is there something the matter with how I made your breakfast? It's the typical breakfast for our people."

"There isn't anything wrong," Sarah said politely. "I'm just concerned how I will react to eating peaches. Last time I was in this world I had an adverse reaction."

Hoggle had a bit of a choking laugh at this. Sir Didymus, not allowing Sarah to be dishonored by an inside joke, slapped Hoggle on the back to make it look as if his friend were choking.

"No Sarah- these aren't 'enchanted' peaches. The last time you had our peaches you were not mature enough to see what needed to be seen," Mael explained. "Peaches here have a medicinal property. When you eat peaches you are able to see the possibilities. They open your mind to things you might otherwise bock out."

"You mean they are hallucinogenic?" Sarah said with a bit of fear.

"No dear. When you are scared or have your mind closed as you did when you were younger, your mind doesn't allow you to see past your own perceptions of reality and allow you to see more of the actual reality," Mael said.

"Think of it as a way for your 'third eye' to work better," Hoggle added.

Sarah took a bite of the fruit medley. The taste was beyond delicious. Sarah felt like she tasted laughter and smiles in each bite. Worries gone, Sarah finished her breakfast. Mael put away the breakfast mess as Hoggle and Didymus put out the package for Sarah.

"Now Sarah, I can't go with you this time. This map is as much as I can give you. This time, I need to stay with my wife. With the fox with you, I know you'll get to the castle quickly, safely, and undetected," Hoggle explained as he started pushing Sarah towards the door.

"What if I need you? Will I be able to see you again?" Sarah said.

"Of course! Just get to the king, do what you must, and you'll see us sooner than you think," Mael cried. "Just keep your chin up dear, everything will work out." Mael's smile cheered Sarah's heart, and gave her the courage to get out of the door.

"Well, I guess that's 'goodbye' for now. Isn't it?" Sarah said. She gave Hoggle and Mael hugs and wished them goodbyes, and promised that she'd be careful and thoughtful.

"My lady, it's time we begin our journey. Time is the enemy now," Didymus explained.

"Okay. Let's go feet!" Sarah exclaimed. Then the pair, a fox-man and a human woman, began walking towards the forest.

"Sarah!" Mael exclaimed, her short legs carrying her toward Sarah. She pulled Sarah down to her and said, "Be sure to keep both your eyes, and your heart open this time, okay?"

Mael pulled her into another short hug, and dropped a peck on her cheek. While Sarah was reluctant to leave her new friend, she knew it was important to keep moving.

Sarah understood herself very well. If she stopped, they would have thought her plan out, and now was no time to over-analyze. Sir Didymus was at her side, so she walked onward and upward. She had no time for doubts.

The Goblin King sat in his chambers alone. His servants had kindly left him in peace, but he yearned for a distraction. The memories clouded his reason to a point that it pained him. Had there been many mistakes regarding Sarah so many years ago? Or just one slight miscalculation? It was hard to say – even with the gift of hindsight.

Thoughts of Sarah tortured him throughout the hours of the night until he finally saw the sun rise over the Labyrinth. Any way he looked at the situation, he would need to come face-to-face with the failure of his past. He failed at keeping her in the Underground, but now she was back in his kingdom and would request amnesty. Should he grant it, or should he send her back to her precious reality? Then there was the question of her health. While she was in the Underground her health would deteriorate until she was given an answer. Should he check on her progress, or just wait and see what would come? The ethics of the situation bothered him. The vindictive part of his personality wanted to just watch her struggle and feel the physical pain that echoed in his pride and heart, but the kind monarch in him realized how childish that behavior was.

He would watch her from a safe distance. He would do that for anyone seeking amnesty in his kingdom, or so he told himself.

It was time to act. He rose from his windowsill vigil and went to the throne room. If the woman wanted to be a part of his kingdom, then he would find ways to determine whether or not she was worthy. This exercise would let him play with some of his lesser-used skills: shape shifting, scrying, and the standby of trickery.

Once he reached the throne room he called to his servant, "Figwit! Figwit, where are you?"

"Here I am, your majesty," the regal goblin replied.

"Figwit, I need you to be on standby. I will be on errands throughout the Labyrinth and will not be at the immediate disposal of the court. Call me, should you need me. But understand that I may not be able to respond immediately. Do you understand?" the king asked.

"Yes, your highness. I will make sure your affairs are taken care of while you address your errands. Is there any way I can be of further assistance?" the goblin replied.

"No, Figwit. I shouldn't be gone long. That will be all," the Goblin King finished. Then, as seamless as the changing of winds, he changed into a beautiful snow-owl and flew out the closest window.

Figwit turned to the two closest guards, nodded curtly, and left the throne room. Personal matters of the king were of no concern to him, but he did hope that whatever the matter was, it would relieve his king of the sadness Figwit saw in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had a faint morning glow against the trees as Sarah and Sir Didymus began their trek through the forest. The white light of the sunrise made the leaves and grass glitter with the morning dew. It made the landscape look even more magical to Sarah. As Sir Didymus led the way, Sarah felt a twinge of anxiety.

As much as she wanted to be a part of the magical world that surrounded her, Sarah knew that meeting the Goblin King again would present a very intense challenge. If the world she saw ten years ago was warped by her pretenses, were her feelings and attraction to the enigmatic and charming king something hormonal, imagined, or could they possibly be real? The feelings between her friends hadn't changed, if anything they had grown stronger and their connection deeper.

Deep in thought, she followed Sir Didymus quietly through the forest. The Fox-man seemed to have sensed Sarah's nervousness and broke the silence. "My lady, we are not too far from the entrance to the fox-tunnels. We should be there within a few minutes. The passage is quick and we will be in the Goblin City before midday."

"How is it that your fox tunnel can get us to the Goblin city so fast? I know it's a short cut, but that seems a little – unreal, I suppose," Sarah replied.

"We foxes are quite cunning my lady. We have lived in the Underground for many, many years and we have found ways to make things go much faster."

Then Sir Didymus stopped in front of a strange, gnarled tree and turned to Sarah. "Lady Sarah, this is the opening to our fox tunnel. We must hurry. I promise we shall rest when it is safe."

Pulling out his rapier, Sir Didymus hit one of the exposed roots of Sir Didymus said proudly.

Sarah followed and noticed that the ceiling, if it could be called that, was much lower than what she could comfortably fit. She hunched and made the way through the fox tunnel, crawling behind her escort. The tunnel was twisted and small but it looked secure.

As the pair crawled through the underground tunnel, Sarah began to feel weaker and slightly dizzy, but she chalked it up to slight claustrophobia and nerves. After what felt like hours crawling in the dark, she began to let her mind wander again. She couldn't let herself do that again, so to distract herself, she decided to make small talk with Didymus.

"Sir Didymus, may I ask you something?"

"Of course my lady. I'll do my best to answer," her friend replied.

"What has changed since I left? I know I am going to see more than I did before, but am I going to be in a completely strange place?" Sarah said between huffs and puffs.

"Well, to be honest, not much has changed in these past three decades since you last entered our land. Of course you have noticed that our dear friend Hoggle has a great deal more courage, and I am no longer positioned at the Bog Bridge, but now back in the Royal Guard, and Brother Ludo is the Laugh Valley as a shepherd. It gives him the peace and quiet he always desired," Sir Didymus answered.

"Thirty years! How can that be? It's been just a little over ten years in my world. How can it be thirty years? You and Hoggle don't look any older," Sarah exclaimed.

Sir Didymus let out an amused sigh -which was more chuckle than laugh, but that would be dishonorable to a Lady- and explained "Lady Sarah, when you were here last time – did time in your world not reflect the time you spent in ours? We have a different progression, and we do not age as quickly as you Aboveworlders. It is one of the many benefits of the Underground."

"Good to know," Sarah said under her breath, the physical activity of crawling through the tunnel starting to take its toll on her. "Sir Didymus, how much further until we reach a resting place? I'm starting to feel a bit strange."

"It's not much further my lady. The foxhole should be a few minutes away. We should see the light from entrance in a few moments. You have my word."

No sooner did her friend say the words, Sarah could see the glow of light reflecting off the curved wall that lay ahead.

"Oh, I say. It looks like we are at the rest stop already! Come along my lady," Sir Didymus exclaimed with energy Sarah couldn't quite match.

They lowered themselves into a spacious cavern of sorts, but they weren't alone. Sitting at the hearth was an elderly looking fox man covered in silver-white fur, staring sadly into the fire. He seemed longer than Didymus, and held himself in a much more controlled and fierce posture than Sir Didymus. He wore a long, gray, hooded cloak that covered his head completely.

"Good day your grace," Sir Didymus said with great respect while lowering into a slight bow. "I present to thee: Lady Sarah."

Sarah dusted off the earth from her clothes and mimicked Didymus' bow and gave a gracious smile.

"She hardly looks like a Lady, Didymus," the strange fox-man responded, gruffly. "She looks more like a lost nomad to me."

Sir Didymus uncharacteristically ignored the slight against Sarah and turned to Sarah, "My lady, this is the great leader of the foxes. We are in his care at the moment and we shall be safe. So, let us rest and recover and we shall continue within the hour."

"Thank you Sir Didymus," Sarah turned to the white fox. "And thank you Your Grace."

She took a seat next to the fire, feeling strangely colder, and rubbed her arms in an effort to warm her skin. Sir Didymus sat on the other side of the fire enjoying a cup of tea. They sat in awkward, thoughtful silence until the strange fox broke the silence.

"So, young lady. What brings you through these tunnels? Going to try to seek your fortune? Maybe feebly attempt to recapture your dreams?"

"No Your Grace. I'm trying to get to the Castle to seek amnesty. I'm from the Aboveworld and I want to stay here," Sarah replied.

"And what makes you think you deserve that?" His Grace responded.

She sat sadly, staring at the fire. What made her special enough to live in a land that was so beautiful and filled with magic? Before she even realized she was speaking, she replied, "I probably don't. But I gave up on a real dream long ago, and something even greater than that, and I owe it to myself to _try _to get it back. Even if it means I'm rejected."

"And what could be greater than your dreams, little girl?" his grace inquired.

"Love, actually," Sarah whispered so softly that only the quick and cunning ears of a fox could hear.

The strange fox let out a sad sigh and said, "If that is what you seek, I wish you only the best." Then he got up from his seat, nodded to his guests and left out the tunnel.

Sarah looked at Didymus. "That was an abrupt exit."

"It is his way to be enigmatic, Sarah," Sir Didymus responded. "Now we really must be on our way if we are going to reach the Goblin City by midday."

The pair walked out of the cavern and made through the exit toward the Goblin City.

Jareth shook himself out of the fox disguise feeling the strange pull at his heart that he had not felt since the girl had run the Labyrinth. Her confession had shaken him to his core. Of all the reasons he had guessed Sarah had returned to the Underground, he would have never suggested love. He knew he had to see her again before she arrived at court.

None of his subjects would recognize him in disguise, and the few that could see through appearances would not dare expose him. Sir Didymus had proven that. The fox-knight had kept to his oath and not given away the Goblin King's disguise. Jareth knew that Didymus would not expose his king; it would go against the fox's oath to the kingdom as well as his cunning nature as a fox. He may have hinted subtly to Sarah who she was speaking to, but Sir Didymus did not betray the Goblin King.

That encounter provided an opportunity to size up Sarah in person. She looked paler than when she first entered the Labyrinth, and worn down but that was expected with her exposure to so much magic in the Underground. The fox would make sure she didn't go over her allowed time in the Goblin Kingdom. The map he provided Hoggle along with the fox-tunnels would ensure her quick passage to the Goblin City.

The conversation however, had an outcome he had not quite expected. The girl that had no only confessed regret, but love. His heart once bruised with a deep sadness started to beat once more with the lighter feeling of hope.

Not much long after Didymus and Sarah entered the second half of the tunnels, they were at a second set of deep, red, wooden doors. Didymus approached the doors and opened them dramatically, letting the shining light from outside flood in.

"My lady, let me welcome you to the Goblin City." Sir Didymus said in his grandiose fashion.

Sarah crawled out of the tunnel and was awestruck at first sight. The earthen clay town she has seen a decade before was nowhere to be seen. There, there were gleaming pearl-pink towers with glowing mirrored roofs, little homes aligned in meticulous rows that were an ivory color with rose red roofs, and the cobbled streets were not littered with wild chickens and hay, but little rows of box gardens. But the most spectacular sight of all was just beyond the towers and houses. In the horizon, a shining castle stood high above the city. It looked as if it had been carved out of marble and was as white as milk.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat. In this land of her dreams, beyond this city that embodied all that was beautiful, stood the castle that held the key to all of her heart's desires.

If only Sarah had been certain she was worthy of having them.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah was flabbergasted at the sight in front of her. The cityscape alone was breath taking, but the people –if you could call them that- were absolutely the most fantastic people she had ever seen. The streets were crowded with mid-day commerce and she could see the incredibly beautiful women going between shops. They had different colored hair – some had the color of spun gold, others had raven hair, and others and had hair the color of an autumn sunrise. Their clothing could only be described as shimmering and had the style of the Aboveground medieval period. The men were just as beautiful as the women with their deep colored hair of various shades and clothing that glowed in contrast to the feminine shimmer.

Looking down at her own meager, dirty, Aboveground clothing Sarah felt incredibly out of place. She took a look at Sir Didymus, who was dusting himself off and said. "Is there a place I could clean up before we get to the castle? I feel like I would be insulting if I went like this."

Sir Didymus looked appalled, "Lady Sarah I would not allow thee to go to court in such a state! Hoggle and I have arranged for you to get an outfit suitable for court. We will go to the shop immediately, so that you may have it and prepare for the castle."

Sarah felt a mixture of shame and gratitude, "Thank you, Sir Didymus. I really appreciate it. If I had known this would be happening, I would have found a way to have something prepared."

"It is nothing my Lady," Sir Didymus responded. "If you will just follow me to the shop and everything will be done."

Sir Didymus turned and nobly gestured for Sarah to follow him through the crowd of beautiful people. With every step through the crowd Sarah felt increasingly unsure of herself. How could she compare to all these beautiful people? What could she offer that they did not? Perhaps her skills in literature would give her an upper hand in a possible vocation in a library. Even if her skills were valuable, surely she paled in comparison to the beautiful women in the city. As she walked behind Sir Didymus she forced herself to think of her friends, not her inadequacies.

They approached a tailor shop with a sign written in calligraphy "Madam Sophia's Styles for the Lady" and went through the door. Beautiful gowns of every conceivable color packed the small shop, along with matching boots and cloaks. Sarah had never seen a dress shop filled with so many clothes or so much beauty – it was as if she stumbled into a theater company's fantasy dressing room. Sarah almost lost herself in all the glamour around her when a beautiful copper-haired woman approached them.

"Welcome to my shop Sir Didymus. How may I be of assistance?"

Sir Didymus spoke first, "Madam Sophia, I am here to guarantee that Lady Sarah has an outfit appropriate for court. Could you see that this is taken care of?"

Madam Sophia looked up and down with care and concern, "Of course sir. Let me take care of the lady. It would be a privilege."

Sir Didymus nodded at Madam Sophia and gestured Sarah to the side for a private word. "Lady Sarah, Madam Sophia is a friend to the court and will make certain that you are properly attired. She is a kind woman and very talented. As this is a matter for ladies, I will be across the way waiting for you. Should you need me, call for me, and I will return."

Sarah looked at Madam Sophia nervously, and then back at Sir Didymus, "If you are certain Sir Didymus I'll trust her. It'll be fun dressing up."

Sir Didymus gave her a curt nod and left the shop, leaving Sarah and a very excited Madam Sophia to the dresses.

"Well, my dear. Let's get you out of that outfit and prepared for court! With your complexion and figure it will be no problem at all to get you in a dream gown. What color do you prefer: green, pink, blue, or gold?"

Sarah thought for a moment, "I love the color green, but I think pink is a bit young for me and gold and blue just don't feel right. What do you have in green?"

"Oh, I have a lovely dress in a dark hunter green. But come to think of it, I think you would be better suited for my silver dress. You will look lovely dear, and it is much more appropriate for court," Madam Sophia explained.

"Well, may I see it? I don't want anything to ostentatious. Something simple, but elegant. Not that I don't trust your judgment…" Sarah trailed off

"Of course Lady Sarah! Part of the process is to make sure you are comfortable in the dress I present to you. If you don't feel confident and beautiful in my design, no one will look at you. That is the nature of fashion."

"Thank you for understanding. Where may I wash up?" Sarah inquired.

Madam Sophia gestured through a hall on the right, "Just through there my dear. There is a washbasin and dressing room. You may put on one of the extra gowns while you wait."

Sarah went through the hall and began to wash herself. She found a brush and tidied up her hair. After washing and changing into a light blue gown, Sarah felt much better about her appearance, but felt noticeably tired. 'It must be the effects of the Underground,' she thought to herself. 'I have been here for nearly seven hours, I really should hurry up.' She quickly arranged herself and went back to join Madam Sophia, who had by then arranged three dresses for Sarah's inspection.

The first dress was the color of starlight and looked to be made of a gauze-like material. It was cut to hang off the shoulder and had the princess waistline. The torso of the dress had little stars embroidered all over. It _looked_ like a star.

The second dress was a deep hunter green with dark brown accents that matched Sarah's hair, the material looked cotton, but when Sarah touched it she felt like she was brushing her fingers through clouds. This dress was off the shoulder with long, billowing sleeves and skirt. The dress was the embodiment of the forest.

The third and final dress was lavender and simple. It fell off the shoulders and flowed outward to the floor. Sarah caressed the material and felt the smooth silk underneath her fingers. Unlike the other two dresses, there was no embroidery but the material seemed to have an ethereal glow.

Each dress held an attraction to Sarah, but she could only choose one. "Madam Sophia, I love all three of your dresses, but since I can only chose one, I'm going with the dark green dress."

"I thought as much," Madam Sophia said with a happy grin. "This dress just fits you in every way. Let me get your measurements and I will tailor it quickly for you."

As Sarah held herself for inspection she gazed out the window. Across the way was Sir Didymus – ever faithful, but just outside the window was a little gathering for a fortuneteller. The group was made of mostly children, with a few adults attempting to hide their interest.

"Madam Sophia, would you mind if I step outside while you tailor my dress?"

"Not at all my dear. It will take just a few moments, so don't stray."

Sarah took a step outside and immediately walked towards the fortuneteller. Unlike the rest of the people in the Goblin City, she couldn't tell the gender of this person. For starters, the fortuneteller was in a large, black glittering cloak allowing only the hands to show. The face of the fortuneteller was hidden behind an orange and black mask, so only a clever mouth was left to see. As Sarah approached the little group the fortuneteller stopped and gestured the crowd to let Sarah approach.

"Well," said the androgynous fortuneteller, "looks like we have a new arrival. How may I help you my lady?"

"I'd like to have my fortune told. Maybe a little guidance given while I am at it." Sarah replied nervously.

"Not a problem. Shuffle this deck until it feels right, then cut it with your left hand," the fortuneteller replied.

Sarah took the strange looking tarot deck and began to shuffle. She tried to focus on herself and her present situation, but her mind drifted to the Goblin King. Feeling ready for an answer, she set the deck down in front of her and cut it three times.

"Which stack would you like on top, my lady?" the fortuneteller inquired.

"The middle one."

The fortuneteller started to lay out a deck. These cards were unlike anything Sarah had seen Aboveground, and appeared to be in a foreign language.

"Ah, you've had deceit in your past and broken hearts. You are a stranger in a strange land and seek something once hastily rejected. Now you have a choice between being sensible and turning back, before it's too late, or you can risk everything and possibly have your desires returned to you."

"How do you mean 'risk everything'?" Sarah asked.

"You will risk your pride, your heart, and your dreams if you continue on your current path. Is it worth it? You could always go back where it's safe," the fortuneteller said.

Sarah felt the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't as if the fortuneteller said anything she didn't already know, but Sarah doubted the fortuneteller knew her motivations.

The fortuneteller spoke, "What is it you seek from the castle? I could read your palm and see if it is meant to be."

"I came here to make this place my home," Sarah started – then in a hushed tone just for the fortuneteller's ears alone "and to see if I can give my heart to someone I once rejected."

The fortuneteller noticeably stiffened at Sarah's last comment. Just before Sarah and the fortuneteller could touch for a palm reading, a child ran up to her and pulled at her skirt.

"Lady Sarah, Madam Sophia says it's time. Your dress is ready," said the small child pulling Sarah back to the shop.

As Sarah was pulled back to Madam Sophia's, she turned her head and said "Thank you for your help Honorable Fortuneteller," and was pulled back inside.

With Sarah's abrupt departure the fortuneteller left as well, the cloak and mask left at a corner.

Jareth brushed off his disguise and felt his heart flutter as it had not in many years. Although Sarah's confession in the foxhole had lightened his mood, it was the confession to him as "the fortuneteller" that filled his being with gladness. Sarah loved him and desired to offer her heart to him. The Goblin King could not remove the excited smile from his face. Sarah Williams was in the Underground not just for her friends and her dreams but for love as well – his love. The weight of the past thirty years seemed to slip off him with every step closer to his castle.

The only thing left to do was to see Sarah in his true form- no disguises or misgivings. And of course, get her to the castle.

____________________________________

A/N: thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story – especially to those that review it! I greatly appreciate you and encourage more reviews!

Seriously – REVIEW. I'm like the Cookie Monster when it comes to reviews….I go nuts!! XOXO - DPRH


	7. Chapter 7

As Sarah was pulled into the dress shop, Madam Sophia lit up.

"Lady Sarah! Let's get you dressed and ready for court. Sir Didymus has been waiting patiently for you, and I believe he has an appointment set for you."

Sarah looked at the dressmaker with shock, "I have an appointment? So meeting at court; will it be private or public?"

"Well, with situations like yours – mortals entering the Underground – the Goblin King takes the prospective citizens privately as to not air their business publicly. It's very polite business," Madam Sophia explained.

"Oh, that is probably for the best. Last time I met His Majesty I wasn't exactly polite and it wasn't the best circumstances."

Madam Sophia started getting Sarah ready for court. First she waved her hand and Sarah was left in nothing but her undergarments. Then Madam Sophia brought over the dark green dress. Sarah noticed that it smelled like orchids, pine, and ancient magic she dared not to define. In an instant Madam Sophia had the dress on Sarah and had buttoned the back.

"I hadn't known you had met His Majesty before. We'll make sure you look extra special for the occasion. How would you like to wear your hair my dear? Up, or down?"

"I saw that many of the women here had their hair up, so I think I'd like it like that. Maybe in some sort of twist?" Sarah replied.

With a wave of her hands Madam Sophia had Sarah's hair pulled back with long twisted curls falling down the back. Sarah noticed little golden flower pins held her hair in place. Her eyes were accented with kohl liner and a hint of gold glitter along the eyebrows and up her cheekbones. Madam Sophia lifted a silver mirror for Sarah's inspection. She had never seen herself look so elegant – at least not since her last visit to the Underground.

"Oh my god. I look beautiful. I feel like I could do anything looking like this! Thank you so much Madam Sophia."

"It is my pleasure Lady Sarah. Now it is time for you and Sir Didymus to make towards the castle," Madam Sophia said as she started to pull Sarah towards the door.

Sir Didymus met Sarah at the door. "Lady Sarah, you look absolutely beautiful. You look ready to meet the king himself – and rightfully so!"

"Thank you Sir Didymus. I am ready to meet the Goblin King now." Sarah turned back to Madam Sophia, "Thank you so much for your help, I feel like a princess in this dress."

"As you should," Madam Sophia replied softly as she waved goodbye to Sarah.

Sir Didymus once again took his place as the escort to Sarah leading her through the crowd of people. The hustle and bustle of the streets helped distract Sarah from the task she was about to partake. The dress and hair made her feel beautiful on the outside, but it was the contents of her heart that worried her. She loved her friends dearly – and missed them in her absence, but it was the reappearance of the Goblin King that frightened her. She wondered if he would look as beautiful and sound as charming as she remembered. The last time they met he had challenged her at every obstacle and kept her on her toes. Every man she met since was left in his shadow. She constantly compared the men in her sensible reality to the man in her fantastic dream.

Within minutes of leaving the dress shop Sir Didymus and Sarah arrived at the castle gates. Sarah noticed two guards. The goblins were sharp-faced with dark skin like she remembered, but their eyes were harsher and their bodies were a few feet taller.

"What business do you have at the castle?" said the first goblin.

Sir Didymus looked at him proudly and spoke, "Lady Sarah is here for an appointment with His Majesty Jareth, the Goblin King to seek amnesty in the Underground. Do you obstruct her?"

The guards looked at each other with knowing eyes, and the second goblin spoke, "No we do not."

Sarah and Sir Didymus made their way through the gate and up the marble steps into the castle. Sarah noticed the beautiful artwork that hung along the walls of the corridors. A few servants were passing them by, and a few grand ladies and gentlemen passed by as well. Sarah felt like she was walking through another labyrinth as they twisted and turned through the hallways. Finally they appeared at a beautiful mahogany door with another set of goblin-guards. Sir Didymus stopped just out of hearing range of the guards.

"Lady Sarah, this is where I must stop and you must go on. This is a private audience between yourself and His Majesty. I have been with you so far, and I shall support you with my heart from here, but behind that door is for you and His Majesty alone," Sir Didymus explained.

Sarah gave a weak smile to Sir Didymus, "I expected as much. That is the way it's done, right?"

Sir Didymus nodded nobly back at Sarah.

"Then that is the way I must do it," and with that Sarah approached the two goblin-guards.

Sarah walked to the door. This was her chance to ask for everything she lost ten years ago. She wanted to live in the Underground, and she wanted the Goblin King. She needed to stand up and ask for it or lose it forever.

"Who wishes to seek audience with His Majesty?" said the goblin on the left.

"I do, Sarah Williams of the Aboveworld," she replied bravely.

The goblin to the right looked at the guard to the left with a bit of fear in his eyes and said, "Yes! Yes! His Majesty is waiting for you now. Please, allow me!"

"No, allow me!" said the goblin to the left.

"No, I must insist," the right goblin said pushing the other and with that they knocked the door open.

"Thank you just the same gentle-goblins," Sarah said walking past the pair.

Sarah walked over the threshold and was awestruck. In the middle of a grand throne room sat the Goblin King; his hair was a beautiful dirty blond, but not the rock-mullet style she remembered. His hair was considerably shorter, but still wild and flew out in a controlled chaos. His face was as beautiful as she remembered, but not as old. He didn't look more than thirty in human years. He was dressed in white, fitted pants, black boots and belt, and a lovely crimson shirt that exposed his chest and gold pendant. Jareth smiled at her as she entered the room.

"Well, if it isn't you?" the Goblin King said with joy in his voice. "While this is pleasant, I can't say it's a surprise. How may I help you Sarah?"

Sarah stopped herself from staring, "I'd like to seek amnesty in your kingdom."

"And after everything I've done for you, everything you gave up the last time you were here, what has changed your mind about the Underground? Why do you want to be here?"

"This is my home, Your Majesty," she said shyly. "I don't belong anywhere else."

"What about your sensible life Aboveground? Your students? Your family? Your little brother?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm ready to cast aside that life for this one. My family – even my brother- would understand my desire to follow my heart. And my heart is here, in the Underground."

Sarah watched his face carefully; the Goblin King looked deep in thought, but his eyes held a great joy. She felt like he needed to hear more, especially after their last encounter.

"When I left this magical place – I wasn't ready for everything. I had responsibilities – to my family, to my brother, and to myself. I wasn't ready for everything you were offering. While my body may have been Aboveground – my heart never left here."

"Is that so?" Jareth replied, rising from his throne.

"Yes," she said nervously. Jareth was making his way across the room to her.

"I needed to grow up to truly appreciate everything and everyone around me. Now that I have –" she said, taking steps towards him, "I'm ready to ask for what I want."

Jareth stopped in the middle of throne room.

"And what is it _exactly _that you want Sarah?" he asked with a mischievous smile across his face.

"I want this life," she said – stopping directly in front of him, "and I want you."

With her last confession Sarah used the last of her bravado, closed the gap between her and the King, and kissed him.


End file.
